Wizard's Spell Compendium Volume Four
Wizard's Spell Compendium Volume Four is the fourth in a series of four 2nd edition books containing a vast collection of wizard spells. It was published in September 1998. Synopsis Spells ''Note: This list includes spells that are not considered canon in the Forgotten Realms setting * Squaring the circle * Stabilize * Staffspell * Stairway * Starharp * Stasis clone * Static field * Statue * Statue form * Steal enchantment * Stealspell * Stealth * Stealweb * Steam blast * Steam breath * Steeldance * Stench of death * Still water * Stinking cloud * Stone barrier * Stone drill * Stone hull * Stone shape * Stone sleep * Stone to flesh * Stoneflight * Stoneiron * Stoneskin * Storm * Storm's frozen moment * Storm's spell thrust * Storm's swordfire * Strahd's baneful attractor * Strahd's frightful joining * Strahd's malefic meld * Strength * Strengthen water creature * Succor * Suffocate * Suggestion * Summon cats * Summon darsson * Summon deadly smog * Summon equine beings * Summon fiend * Summon fire dragons * Summon least yugoloth * Summon lycanthrope * Summon modron * Summon shadow * Summon spider * Summon spirit * Summon swarm * Summon undead * Summon wind * Summon wind dragons * Summoning wind * Sun stone * Sunbolt * Sunburst * Sunburst ii * Sundazzle * Sunfire * Sunscorch * Sunwarp * Superheroism * Superior magnetism * Suppress lycanthropy * Surelife * Suric's swift perusal * Suspension * Sustain fire * Swim * Sword of darkness * Sword of deception * Swordshun * Sylune's absolute immunity * Sylune's secret * Sylune's streaking meteor * Sylune's viper * Symbol * Talon's skitmaster * Talon's soundmaster * Talon's waterproof * Talonblade * Target * Tasha's uncontrollable hideous laughter * Tasirin's haunted sleep * Tasso's shriek * Tattoo of power * Taunt * Telekinsis * Teleport * Teleport block * Teleport dead * Teleport object * Teleport other * Teleport without error * Tempestcone * Temporal eye * Temporal freedom * Temporal push * Temporal shell * Temporal stasis * Temporal wall * Temporary resurrection * Tempus fugit * Tenser's brawl * Tenser's deadly strike * Tenser's destructive resonance * Tenser's eye of the eagle * Tenser's eye of the tiger * Tenser's flaming blade * Tenser's floating disc * Tenser's fortunes of war * Tenser's giant strength * Tenser's hunting hawk * Tenser's master of arms * Tenser's primal fury * Tenser's running warrior * Tenser's staff of smiting * Tenser's steady aim * Tenser's transformation * Tentacles * There, not there * Thiondar's permanent anti-magic field * Thornbush arrows * Threestones * Throbbing bones * Thultaun's thrust * Thump * Thundaerl's universal taster * Thunder staff * Thunderball * Thunderlance * Thunguul's preservation * Tidal wave * Time loop * Time snare * Time stop * Timed stasis * Timeheal * Timereaver * Timeslip * Tipple * Tobian's ultimate circle * Tongues * Tool * Toothed tentacle * Torment * Tower of mental resistance * Traceless travel * Transfix * Transforming tune * Translocation shift * Transmute bone to steel * Transmute rock to mud * Transmute sand to stone * Transmute snow to stone * Transmute water to dust * Transport * Trap spellbook * Trap the soul * Trembling horn * Triad gem * Trick * Troll repellant * Trollish fortitude * True bearing * True dream * True name * True name – savant * True nightmare * True seeing * Tsunami * Tulrun's tracer * Tumble * Tunnel vision * Turn pebble to boulder * Turn undead * Turnshadow * Turtle soup * Tymessull's cerulean traverse * Tymessull's planar pacifier * Tyranteyes * Ultravision * Unbinding * Unburn * Undead aides * Undead control * Undead creation * Undead familiar * Undead master * Undead mount * Undead regeneration * Undead servant * Undead summoning I * Undead summoning II * Undead summoning III * Undead summoning IV * Undead summoning V * Undead summoning VI * Undead summoning VII * Unleash monolith * Unlife * Unluck * Unmask * Unpickable lock * Unseen servant * Vacancy * Valiancy * Vampire dagger * Vampire mist * Vampiric lash * Vampiric touch * Vampiric youthfulness * Vanish * Vaporize * Veil * Vengence * Venom bolt * Venomdust * Ventriloquism * Vessel * Vile venom * Vipergout * Virus charm * Vision * Vision crystal * Vision stone * Vitriolic sphere * Vocalize * Volcanic circle * Von gasik's refusal * Vortex * Wail of the banshee * Wakefulness * Wall against noise * Wall of bones * Wall of evil * Wall of fire * Wall of fog * Wall of force * Wall of gloom * Wall of ice * Wall of iron * Wall of paper * Wall of sand * Wall of sound * Wall of stone * Wall of water * Wall with no doors * Wandbane * Wandweird * Ward * Ward against charms * Ward against undead * Wardaway * Wardmist * Wards of defense * Warmth * Warp sense * Warp stone * Warp wood * Wasting * Watchful eye * Watchware * Watchware, 30' radius * Water blast * Water bomb * Water breathing * Water form * Water move * Water protection * Water summoning * Water to poison * Waterbane * Waterspout * Watery double * Watery form * Wave of death * Waveform * Waves of sand * Waves of weariness * Weakness * Weapon proficiency * Weapon return * Weathertell * Weave mythal * Web * Web of lightning * Web of shadows * Weight concentration * Weird * Weirdshield * Wesley's delayed damage * Wesley's temporal disjunction * Whip * Whip of pain * Whirling blade * Whirlpool * Whirlwind * Whisper blade * Whispering sand * Whispering tide * Whispering wind * Wildfire * Wildshield * Wildstrike * Wildwind * Wildzone * Wind blade * Wind breath * Wind carpet * Wind compass * Wind servant * Wind shadow * Wind wall * Windrider * Windtomb * Windwar * Wing gifting * Wingbind * Wings * Wish * Witch's banishment * Witch's death spell * Witch's glamor * Witchweed * Withering palm * Wizard eye * Wizard lock * Wizard mark * Wizard seal * Wizard sight * Wizard's oracle * Wonderform * Wood rot * Wood shape * Woodiron * Words of fire * Worldwalk * Worship * Wound bind * Wound conferral * Wraithform * Wrath of the just * Write * Wylunde's ward * X-ray vision * Xult's magical doom * Year stealing * Younger * Youth * Zala's amberhelm * Zala's deception * Zala's disruption * Zala's forcebuckler * Zala's icejacket * Zala's lifeforce guardian * Zala’s lifeforce guardian * Zephyr * Zikalan fireform * Zombie animation * Zombie double * Zone of despair Category:Sourcebooks Category:2nd edition sourcebooks Category:Published in 1998 Category:Works by Mark Middleton Category:Books